Devastation
Weisman, Greg (2012-08-30). Question #15578. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-30. | age (2016) = | species = | gender = Female | hair color = Brown | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = The Light | powers = Super strength Super leap | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 111 | voice = Diane Delano }} Devastation is a supervillain, and a known associate of Queen Bee. Physical appearance Devastation is a heavyset Caucasian woman with blue eyes and brown hair. Her hair is arranged in cornrows and shaved on the sides. She also has thorn tattoos on her body. History 2010 During the break out attempt at Belle Reve, Devastation was supposed to break down the wall of the women's wing, as Killer Frost froze it to make it brittle. When Superboy tried to stop them, Devastation engaged him in a fist fight. She was frozen by Killer Frost, who was trying to hit Superboy. 2015 Devastation was present at a fundraising rally by Queen Bee's opponent Noor Harjavti. When she made her way to the stage, Clark Kent suspected she had ill intentions, but before she reached the stage, she disappeared in a flash of yellow light. After being acquired by Kylstar as an asset, Devastation was stored in a crystalline prison cell with all captured heroes and villains. 2016 With Psimon, Icicle Jr., Mammoth and Shimmer, she arrived at their base in the desert. Almost immediately, Devastation caught a trespasser: Wonder Girl. She subdued her opponent and questioned her, but got no answers. Devastation reasoned she would not be alone, so she called for a general lockdown of the facility. When Icicle Jr. wanted to execute Wonder Girl, she escaped Devastation's grip. Psimon took the villains inside, where they continued with their plan. Devastation and Mammoth loaded kidnapped children in a plane that was standing by. Among the children was another captured trespasser: Batgirl. However, Miss Martian and Bumblebee infiltrated their position, and freed Batgirl. Batgirl flew the plane with the abductees out of the hangar; Devastation tried to stop her by ripping open the cockpit. Wonder Girl took her on. Devastation's boast, that she could go toe-to-toe with Wonder Woman, was futile; she was defeated. The heroes and the abductees escaped. Devastation was present when Queen Bee checked on the damage in person. Powers and abilities * Super strength: Devastation possesses enough strength to go toe to toe with Superboy, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl. * Super leap: Devastation can quickly leap to at least the height of a several-story building and catch a moving target in mid-air. Appearances Background in other media * Devastation was not named in her first appearance, though character designer Jerome Moore later confirmed her identity.Moore, Jerome K. (2011-09-26). "Comment on YJ: BEDLAM AT BELLE REVE". deviantART. Retrieved 2011-10-02. * Devastation is a powerful Wonder Woman villain, though she has also pitted her skills against Young Justice. She is an "anti-Wonder Woman", created out of clay by Cronus and imbued with powers by previously unknown children of Cronus, just as Diana had been granted powers by the Gods of Olympus. * This is her first animated appearance. References Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength